Colors of Insanity
by Childoftime15
Summary: Yaria is a painter. She lives with her brother, Taishki, but their is a secret ingredient that makes their paints, Unique. Blood. When Yaria is average an everyday painter who kills for their blood meets Akabane she doesn't know how much in common theyhav
1. Change of Pace

_Hi, this is Childoftime15! I am here to give you something a little more... Different. This story is twisted, demented, and both romantic, and tragic. I have already thought of the plans for this story in the future, so it should be fun! About my last story, you know, the Labyrinth the pretty much died... I was reading it and I think others would agree when I say: Face it, it was crap ok? I don't know what I was thinking, and yes, some parts were ok, but no... That doesn't cut it. So yes, I probably won't continue that one. But this one I think will turn out very well, and if anyone has suggestions as t_o _keep Akabane from going into OOC it's more than welcome, I've been watching the episodes over and over just so I don't go into that category. I love Akabane, so to me it would be a disgrace to have him say or do something he would never in the series, even though he's very random and likes to appear out of nowhere carrying a fruits basket. xD So I think the boundaries for him are kind of loose. Hehe..._

_So, without further adieu, I give you _Colors of Insanity_!_

* * *

  


Colors of Insanity

_Chapter I_

_The stars shown brightly, like white heat, decorating the heavens with pervading beauty. Something not all admired, or taken notice of. It was that which she always adored - she, the young girl of 19, barely at the peak of her own elegance, unlike those of the sparkling ballerinas above her. Always in full bloom, always a spectacle._

_Tonight, those dancing ballerinas wept._

_Yaria's form raced across the side roads and alleys of Shinjuku as the rain soaked through her dull, middle class clothing. Heaving heavily, she reached a white wooden door, and stepped past the threshold. _

_Yaria's eyes bounced from wall to wall, from dark corner to dark corner, to every drop of faltering, lush, maroon paint that slid down the yellow, decaying, plaster walls. Yes, it was a work of art, a masterpiece even... But it was not hers. No, this was not her work. She had created many wonders, so many lovely things, but never this. Not this forbidden art that all were restricted from indulging in... The art of killing._

_The girl couldn't recall when the ringing in her ears had begun, nor when it had ceased. Bodies laid mangled on top of each other like rag dolls in the middle of the living room floor, were the wooden floorboards creaked and moaned. She could hear a heartbeat convulsing rapidly; it took her a while to realize that it wasn't her parents'; it was hers. _

_Soon, it wasn't the rapid sound of a heartbeat she heard alone; it was a soft scraping noise, like a paintbrush to a canvas. Yaria pushed the creaking door farther out to see a dark figure, with long, flowing black hair, spreading the dark, crimson color in several wide sweeps across the wall._

_The nineteen-year-old Yaria stared at the man, for what appeared to be more than hours. No matter what, her mind would not register who it was, even though it was at the very tip of her tongue. Her thoughts were too absorbed with the smell of decaying flesh and the sight of the dripping blood that surrounded her in all directions._

"_Beautiful, isn't it…?" A smooth, silky voice spoke as its owner's back still faced Yaria, "Speechless, are we? I knew you'd love it; you're only one that could fully appreciate an art like this… You are a painter, after all." A dark laughter rang throughout the room, and echoed in Yaria's heart, scarring her mind. She knew that voice, she knew this man…_

"_Brother…?"_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the prologue to my story, there is lots still to come!_

**P.S. I am currently looking for an Editor, if anyone is interested, please let me know!**

-Childoftime15


	2. The Outing

This is the second installment of Colors of Insanity, I had done some editing, I was going to split what I had in two other parts, but decided to stick it all in one, seeing as it just wasn't long enough so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers or Akabane, but Yaria and Taishki are mine and so is Shoko! (and the resturant) This goes for all chapters so I don't have to keep on saying, OK?!

* * *

Colors of Insanity

By: Childoftime15

_Chapter I_

Hard rain pounded on feminine shoulders, as well as the streets and sidewalks in unison. A pale hand grasped a bouquet of red roses. "Thank you, miss, please come again," Yaria smiled brightly. "Thanks, Julia– until next year!" Yaria called out, waving her hand behind her.

It had been 4 years since the incident and today was the anniversary. Stepping onto wet grass and mud, Yaria traveled through the park of the deceased. Passing rows of tombstones and sculpted angels, she finally made it to two small, matching polished rocks. It was all she could afford with her being a penniless painter. "Hey mom, hey Dad… How's it going six feet under? I hope your neighbors aren't being too loud... Unless you're the ones that are throwing the party," Yaria said casually, as she sat down with one leg over the other, facing her parents' grave. She laid the flowers in between the two stones, as if to say, 'Share them.' Yaria leaned back and looked up at the tree above her, sheltering her from the downpour.

Her eyes became glassy, "Well, you know me, I'm getting by, I guess. I'm still poor, and I'm still painting…" Yaria whispered softly, it was something that her parents believed to be a waste of time; telling them this felt like they were shaking their heads in the ground with disappointment.

_She_ was a disappointment…

_It was sunny that day, when Yaria had set out all the paintings that she and Taishki had created for the sake of their livelihood. It was the only means to pay the bills and monthly house payment, neither of them had any other worthwhile skills to use at their disposal._

_So that was why the younger of the two was sitting outside her house with a tin safety box on her lap, and 12 painted canvases in all sprawled out in front of her._

_It was good thing that they lived near shops and busy roads, were everyone walked and window shopped; it upped the chances to pay this month's utility bill –Or so she hoped._

_Half the day had gone by and only a few had stopped to glance at the many works of art that were priced…. Rather highly, but for obvious reasons. They had to ask for what reason that, what many customers, would define as_ 'outrageous'_ but, really, they were the lowest that She and her brother could afford to go._

_After hours had gone by, Yaria had not one penny to her name, she sighed regretfully, the sun was beginning to go down and customers were disappearing. The freelancing painter began to put everything away, she had only started to take down her second painted and placing the easels and canvases inside the house._

_She began to put away her third painting when a man clothed in darkness approached one of them. Yaria's back was facing the man, his footsteps were so silent, she had not taken notice to anyone being there at all in the first place. "I assume these are for sale…" Yaria's head swung around in a whirlwind to find a man wearing a wide brimmed black hat, a long slimming trench coat, and white surgical gloves…? The thought ran through her mind, that perhaps he was a doctor looking for paintings to décor his waiting room with._

What an eccentric doctor, though… _Yaria thought, as she approached the man. _"Yes sir, they are! Are there any that strikes your fancy? I just put away three others, if you –"

"This one will do just fine, actually."_ The dark clothed man stated intriguingly, as though he had found some sort of treasure he didn't even know he was looking for. Peaking from behind the back of the canvas, the young seller looked to see what it was that had caught her customer's eyes._

_It was another one of her brother self-satisfying paintings of her! Apart of her felt a ping of annoyance and loathing, and the other part felt a great sense of relief and excitement at finally being able to attract customers, even if it was at her expense._

_Looking at the vibrant colors and mixtures of textures, she decided it wasn't all that bad, if there was one thing; Taishki certainly knew how to paint eyes! In every masterpiece he had created (of her, that is) the eyes had power to suck you into an endless oblivion, leaving you to wonder what had happened before you had laid your sights on them._

"Miss…?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry, what was that?" _Yaria shook her head as she apologies for her momentary mental absences._

"I said, how much are you asking for this particular piece?" _Yaria began to speak, but then stopped herself. She needed to think about this more closely before she made a careless _

_offer just because the enigmatic man had made her senses briefly leave her._

Right then, I'll give him a discount…! _She thought generously._

"Ah, yes… T-that'd be 3,132,900yen…" _The young girl trailed off somewhat timidly, as her hands gripped each other tightly behind her white summer dress. The last thing she wanted to do was scare her only buyer away by the price it was roughly 30,000 in U.S. dollars; but it was necessary for such extreme measures._

_The man was silent. She had begun to wonder if he was considering just leaving, she swallowed nervously, and she couldn't let this one go! _"B-but of course I could–"

"I'll take it." _The firm statement hung strongly in the hair, it shocked Yaria yes, but she welcomed the sudden impulsive decision. Her body had somehow frozen with her lips slightly ajar. "Ah… Yes! Yes, of course. Let me just wrap it for you…" The artist said, her face was bright red for displaying herself in such a stupor like state. She covered the canvas in a protective cover and handed it back to the dark man carefully and bowed in a respective manner._

_Kuroudou Akabane smiled brightly at the sight, it was greatly amusing to see how people reacted to unexpected situations. If it things occurred that were not according to plan, the world turned to total chaos, and disarray. That is when it became most enjoyable for him! He took the fairly large wad of folded bills from his pocket and handed it to the young woman. _"Thank you as well! This was truly a great find; this was just what I needed, even if it wasn't something I knew I needed… Funny how such things present themselves, right, Miss Painter?" _The man laughed at her suddenly confused expression, then when she replied with a uncertain "Yes, it is…" As if she was in some sort of trance. _"Well, then, I must be going, it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Painter, perhaps it might happen again!"

_He began to walk away as the sky became darker and the streetlights were lighting up one by one following the man, Yaria bowed once more in his direction, when shock went through out her whole body; she raised her head and yelled out in hast, _"Wait! I didn't get your…-" _She cut herself off before she could finish for the man she called out to was no longer there! And there was no trace of him ever being there before, Yaria wondered if she had just imagined it or she was losing her mind… Well, perhaps it was too late for that –She was already insane…_

_That day, the bill collectors had stopped calling for quite a while, giving her and her brother some much needed peace._

The wind started to blow, making the rain bite at her cold skin making her realize where she was again, "Well, as much as I'd love to stay, I don't know if your landlord allows visitors for very long. That and the weather is getting worse. I hope you two like the flowers. Don't fight over them, and remember: I love you both equally… So stop arguing," she joked, with misplaced humor.

Getting up, she started to dust off the wet stains on her dark jeans – only making them worse. The rain had drenched her once shining, blonde hair, to a dull, mucky yellow. Her black, flowing velvet shirt weighed down on her slender shoulders. _Really now, I am a bit worse for the wear aren't I…? _Yaria questioned herself, as she calmly walked down the Dead Path. It was what she called the dirt path running through the graveyard on her first time visiting her parents' gravesite, when she first walked by so many buried bodies, decaying under polished rocks.

She finally made it home; her body was frozen under the clinging fabric. She began climbing up the stairs to change into something warmer. Upon reaching her destination, she peered into the room right across from hers; it looked like Taishki was gone at the moment. She looked around to find any evidence of where he might have gone. She passed a half finished painting of what appeared to be her. "He really must stop with such foolishness, this will never 

sell," Yaria said with distain, as she picked up the canvas to have a closer perspective of the piece.

Placing it once again on its easel, something by the paintbrushes caught her eye.

It was a note: "_Be back, I went to the butchers…_

_Love,_

_Brother"_

Looking back at his art, she glared; this was the fourth portrait this month that he had done, all of them of course were different poses, different settings, and different emotions… But they all held one key element: her. Yaria kept her gaze fixed on the eyes, how they seemed to cut right through the skin and into ones soul. _Maybe this one will sell…_

"Like it? I'm almost done, but I didn't have any fresh supplies so I had to run by the butcher's place to get some pig's blood; it's not the same, but it'll do."

Taishki walked beside her and placed the pail of red liquid on the wooden table beside her. She stared at him with a look of defeated anger. "I know, I know, 'paint something that'll pay the bills!' I get the message…" her brother mimicked her actions and her angry voice.

"You think everything is fun and games. Ahg, I give up." Yaria sigh heavily, shaking her head. The younger sister then began to walk in the direction of her own domain, but strong arms kept her from doing so. Encircling them around her waist, pressing his body against her back, he spoke softly into her small ear. "I love it when you're angry; your eyes just captivate me every time…" He said in his very low, seductive voice, "How are mom and dad? They ok?"

Yaria didn't speak at first, nor did she stop his advances. He's always been like this, so affectionate. He loved her. Taishki made sure that she knew it to be true. Presenting to her small gifts, telling her all the sweet nothings he thought _all_ men said to their lovers, but there was a flaw… She was _not_ his lover. She would put him off time and time again, and there would be moments when he would become very feverish about it: throwing things, yelling, threatening her… Of course they all were half-hearted; he never hurt her, nor did ever intend to. In the end, he would creep into her room while she wasn't looking, and put his head on her shoulders and hold her, asking for forgiveness, weeping.

She didn't hate him; she just didn't love him the way he wanted her to. _'How unfortunate,'_ Yaria thought cruelly.

"They're good, just as talkative as ever…" No emotion was traceable within the confines of her voice; it was cold and barren. Taishki hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go of the petite goddess before him. "Why must you always be like that? On this day, every year?" Taishki whimpered in her ear.

Yaria didn't answer, she just stood still and strong. Hearing a satisfying heavy breath, meaning he was done toying with her, he let go, placing his hand on her shoulder and smiling with a sick love in his blue eyes. "Come, I have a surprise for you. Get your coat as well; it may still be raining out." Taishki left the room with a bright smile; he also always did this sort of thing on this particular day.

"We must celebrate!" He shouted from half way down the stairs. Yaria never really knew what today was that they should always _celebrate_; surely it wouldn't be the death of their parents…. Who would celebrate something like that?

She met Taishki at the foot of the steps after changing in something more suitable, smiling weakly at his broad, ear-to-ear grin. "Where are we going?" Taishki waved his finger at her, "Tut, tut, tut… Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?" Sometimes, the way he acted made Yaria think he was on something, but she knew that this was just how he was, when he was in a good mood; really, she never did complain.

"First, we dine. I assume you haven't eaten yet?" Before she could respond he nodded as if already hearing the answer he wanted. "Good, good. I promise you, you'll love it! I made sure it was in our budget so we're not grieving for the next three weeks about how we're going to pay it off as well." Taishki joked, looking at her with one arched brow, saying I-know-you-would-too!

After arriving at the restaurant, Yaria realized exactly how under-dressed she was. Glancing around, she felt extremely self-conscious. What with just her flowing black dress shirt with a v-neck cut with velvet, blue roses imprinted on it; completed with black dress pants… It was quite clear who the rock among diamonds was in this establishment.

Rubbing her forearm nervously, she glared at her brother something fierce. "Why did you bring me here? Everyone's staring at us..." Yaria lowered her voice even more, turning her eyes to count the pale, square, tile on the floor as embarrassment burned on her cheeks. For Taishki this was normal, _everyone_ stared at him, with eyes glazed over with wanton lust. And Yaria was the rag doll he wrapped his arm around, always keeping her beside him.

"Good, that's how I want it." He said with resolve.

"You're so full of yourself…"

Taishki's grip tightened in response, a slow smile crept onto his elegant features.

"Just enough for the both of us, _my_ dear Yaria…"

A waitress walked over to the two just as they sat down in a leather booth, "H-hello! My name is Sh-Shoku Namie, Welcome to Aine Meshi. We have a special on miso soup today, if you are interested." The waitress recited off the specials for that day like she had been practicing for hours; her voice shook, but her smile remained strong.

_Either it's her first day, or she really doesn't want to spoil her chances with Taishki…_ Yaria thought dully. She picked up her napkin-wrapped silverware and started to twirl them in between her fingers apathetically. "Give us a few minutes please," said Taishki as he opened up the menu and looked through all the options listed in front of him.

"Oh, yes of course!" The girl bowed and scurried off like the devil himself was on her heels. Yaria looked at her brother with an aloof gaze. What was so special about him? I mean, sure his looks are the hook, line, and sinker, but doesn't anyone ever bother to go a little deeper than the skin?

She rolled her eyes. Things will never change, and she was already tired of it… Yaria returned her concentration to flipping her miniature baton with her left hand and resting her cheek on her right. Taishki looked over at her, noticing her momentary lack of manners and grabbed the silverware from her, placing it on the far end of the table.

"Yaria, don't make me be the adult. There's no need for immaturity…" Taishki reprimanded her like a father would a child, whilst keeping his eyes on his menu.

_Immaturity!?_ Yaria's eyes became small slits; he wanted a display of immaturity? He's got it! "Butt-munch."

Taishki shifted his eyes towards her within a split second. "Rug rat…"

"Lazy bum,"

"Ankle biter..."

"I am not! You're only a head taller than me!" Yaria argued.

"Like I said: _Ankle biter..._"

By this time, Taishki's grip on the laminated book had increased, and Yaria's eyes were shootings flaming needles. The two were the perfect picture of sibling banter to all the bystanders around them, but wasn't it a little unusual for a brother to be taking his sister out for something this extravagant? He didn't think so;nothing was too good for his little love, disregarding the fact that she was now 23. He was still four years older than her.

Taishki suddenly smiled brightly and his deep laughter rang throughout the restaurant, mixing within the loud chattering of other customers. He loved these little skirmishes they had together. It displayed the many years of bonding they had and he relished in the fact that only he could bring out this side of her, her true self; it was his pride and joy.

"U-uh, excuse me… Sorry to interrupt, s-shall I take you order now sir?" The girl stuttered out nervously, not acknowledging Yaria whatsoever.

Yaria was seriously beginning to think she was going to pass out any minute into Taishki's arms!

"Ah, yes, of course." Taishki responded coldly, he didn't favor the sudden intrusion in the least. "I will have the Teriyaki chicken with rice and soy sauce, please." The girl looked at Yaria plainly, "And she'll have the same as well, but with octopus too. The girl nodded continuously, jotting things down as the man ordered. He knew what the beauty next him wanted; octopus was her favorite. That was one of the advantages of being with someone all your life…

You knew everything about them.

"Right then, your food will be along shortly." Shoko bowed her head and rushed off once again to what she assumed to be the kitchen.

"I think she likes you…"

Taishki frowned, "Oh?" He snaked his arm around her waist just like before and whispered in her ear, "are you… jealous?" Yaria's brow twitched. J_ealous?_ She couldn't count how many times she wished her brother would finally find a woman he could shower his praise (and spend money they didn't have) on a girl, other than herself.

She looked at his eyes, noting the small hint of hopefulness hidden behind them; she decided to play the optimistic card.

"Hey, maybe you two will work… You never know, she could be just right for you!" Yaria said plastering a bright, fake smile on her face, thinking it might just convince him to date. He knew it was a facade, but for a whole different reason.

_Women and their insecurities…_ He thought affectionately. Within an instant, her small frame was pressed against his side, locked to him in his stronghold.

"No. There will be no other." His blue eyes were absolute. Conviction was laced in Taishki's dark voice. The older brother, with his other hand, gently held onto his sister's delicate chin and allowed his warm breath to caress her lips, as he lowered his face more and more with each slow second that passed.

As he finally was about to close the gap, Yaria saw Shoko, the waitress, from behind Taishki and turned her face to the side shyly, causing him to veer off target and land his lips on her soft cheek as apposed to her lush lips. "O-our food is here, Taishki-kun…" Yaria said softly, as if to explain her modesty.

"Ahem…."

Taishki turned around, and sure enough, there was the dark haired woman with two plates of Teriyaki chicken, rice, and soy sauce –plus the octopus. "Yes, _miss_ Shoko…?" This woman was becoming more of an annoyance with each visit.

When Shoko saw the two come in immediately she was sure they were siblings, and those beautiful, matching, blue eyes… she couldn't be positive, but the way they acted when they revealed such childish behavior right before Shoko had intruded on what she assumed to be "Sibling rivalry..." Then there was the way he was holding her, and how he was whispering in her ear somewhat intimately; she was back to square one. Were they related or lovers?

Or… Both?!

Either way, she could feel envy gnawing at her insides. She had a developed a sudden infatuation with Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome ever since he approached her with his odd and very forward request, one the man was willing to pay any amount for. Seeing him so composed and yet show such affection for the blonde woman, who looked so ordinary, so plain, so… _boring_… What was so special about her anyway? It didn't matter, she wasn't going let herself become bested by someone like that. Besides, the man that sat just in front of her, they had a deal with each other, one she not let him forget!

* * *

_Well now, wasn't that touching, to bad she feels the ways she feels... He is hot isn't he? Taishki I mean. xD Well, then... The next chapter should be out soon, hope your excited!_

And guys! Remember, I'm still searching for a beta!

-Childoftime15


End file.
